Family
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Let Me In: 30 - Reid mistakenly attends Family Day at Jack's school, and Jack comes to spend the weekend with Hotch and Reid at their new house for the first time.


Family

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any money off of writing this.

* * *

><p>QUANTICO, VA<p>

12:52 PM

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner sat hunched over his desk, focusing on his paperwork. He was determined to get as much done as possible before that damnable budget meeting. Locked in a room with a bunch of bureau cheapskates… And Strauss… Strauss too… Damn the woman. She was absolutely insufferable. It was at times like this that he wished that David Rossi in the next office were Unit Chief and not himself. But Dave would quit first. He came back to the Bureau to profile, not deal with the politics of running a BAU team.<p>

… Damn him.

He blinked when his phone ran and gave the offending object a hateful glare, before he gave in and answered it. If it was Strauss, he would get hell for ignoring it.

"Hotchner." He greeted.

"Aaron." Came the harassed sounding greeting.

"Haley." He announced, sitting up and frowning in confusion.

"Are you at work?"

"Where else would I be at one in the afternoon?" Hotch queried.

"Family Day!" Haley cried, now sounding angry, exasperated and upset all at the same time. Hotch's eyes widened.

"Oh… Oh, Haley, I'm so sorry…"

"The school just called me, asking if someone was coming in for Jack!" Haley snapped. "Aaron, you PROMISED! I am out of town on business, I can't be there!"

"I… I have a budget meeting, Haley, I can't go!" Hotch said, tossing up a hand in frustration, seeming to be forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"Aaron…" She said in a warning tone.

"Well, what about Jess?"

"Jess has her own life! You are his FATHER! And dammit Aaron; You PROMISED!"

"I know… I… I'm sorry, Haley, I—"

"It's your son you need to be apologizing to." Haley said, venom in her tone.

Outside of the office door, Spencer Reid stood, listening in.

"… Haley, I can't miss the meeting… I know… I know… I'll make it up to him... well, for now he's just going to have to wait. I can't go."

Frowning, Reid worried his lower lip, then stepped in.

"I'll go." He said. Hotch blinked and looked up.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked, holding the phone away from his face.

"I'll go." Reid offered. "Up to the school for Jack." Hotch blinked.

"I… don't know if that's a good idea." Hotch said, slowly.

"I can handle it, Hotch." Reid said with a smile. "Besides… we're a family now, right?" Hotch blinked, then slowly smiled.

"Alright. Haley?" He turned back to the phone. "I'll take care of it." And Reid turned and walked away. "Bye, Haley." Hotch said, and hung up the phone.

In the Bullpen, Reid snatched his Messenger Bag and swept some files into it.

"Pretty Boy! Where you off to?"

"Pick up Jack from school." Reid said.

"… At one in the afternoon?" Prentiss asked. Reid shrugged, heading for the door to get some keys for a Bureau SUV.

"Where's Butter Cream off to?" Garcia asked, walking into the room and watching Reid disappear into the elevators. Hotch emerged from his office, heading to his meeting.

"He went to pick up Jack from School." Morgan said.

"He WHAT?" Hotch blurted, stopping mid stride and staring.

"That's what he said." Morgan shrugged. Rossi emerged from his office with JJ, after giving her his insight on a possible case for the team.

"He's not supposed to pick him up!" Hotch nearly cried. "He's supposed to go to Family Day!"

"… That's not what he said." Morgan told the SAC.

"… Great." Hotch groaned. "Well... He'll just have to figure it out on his own…" And he ran from the room.

"… that's not good." JJ drawled. "Poor Spence has NO idea what he's heading to…"

"Dr. Reid in a room full of small children and their families…" Rossi said, slowly.

"… Is the Reid Effect still something to worry about?" Garcia asked. Morgan let his face fall into his hand, and JJ grimaced. Prentiss and Rossi exchanged looks. "Oh…" Garcia mumbled, drooping.

The team was silent for a long time as everyone thought the worst.

"We have to do something." Prentiss announced. Morgan nodded.

"I have JUST the thing." Garcia announced, grinning. The team turned and stared at her.

* * *

><p>Dr. Spencer Reid walked into the little school and approached the front desk. "Uh, hi…" He greeted the middle aged woman at the front desk. "I'm uh… I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI." He showed her his credentials. "I'm here for Jack Hotchner on behalf of his father, Aaron…?"<p>

"Ah. Yes, Dr. Reid." She said, looking at Jack's file. "You are an authorized contact. You can find Jack Hotchner in room 113 B."

"… Oh." Reid blinked. "Thank you." And he smiled and left the office, heading down the hallway.

When he found room 113 B, he was mildly confused at the loud commotion he heard inside. He opened the door and stepped in. The room was nearly bursting, completely FULL of people of all ages. All eyes turned. Reid froze like a deer in headlights, his eyes resembling one as well.

"Hello… can I help you?" Asked a woman, hurrying from the crowd. She was wearing a nametag that proclaimed her as "Miss King".

"Oh. Uh… Hi… I uh… I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI…" Reid stammered, fumbling nervously for his credentials. "I'm uh… looking for Jack Hotchner?"

"Docto'Reeeed!" Came the excited call, and Reid blinked when a little boy ran across the room. Reid grunted slightly when his legs were tackled, and his hands fell to the little boy's hair. He blinked down at the face beaming up at him, and he smiled.

"Hi, Jack." Reid greeted.

"You're here for Family Day, then?" Miss King asked, and once again Reid was taken over by the ghost of the Deer in the Headlights.

"W-Whah?" He managed to get out. "Family Day? I… I thought I was just picking him up, I… I didn't… I…" But Jack grabbed Reid's hand and dragged him up to the front of the classroom, grinning out at the people watching.

"This is Docto'Reid." He announced. "He's my family!"

Reid just stood there, mouth hanging open. He was completely stunned. Everyone stared at him expectantly, but he just blinked in shock. Jack looked up at him, then wrapped his arms around Reid's knees.

"He lives with Daddy." This announcement brought several looks of surprise, shock, and in some cases, open hostility and disgust. "He makes Daddy happy." Jack said, and hugged Reid's knees. "He's my family."

Slowly, Reid pried him off and knelt, staring at Jack. Jack just smiled, and then kissed Reid on the cheek.

"… Jack." Reid finally managed to choke out. He wrapped his arms around the little boy and hugged him, hiding his face in Jack's shoulder to try and cover the fact that he was fighting back tears.

"Too tight!" Jack complained.

"Sorry…" Reid mumbled, and let go.

"Are you crying?" Jack asked, and Reid hastily wiped his eyes. "N-No, I… I'm fine, I—"

BANG!

Everyone jumped when the door slammed open, and stared in shock at the tough looking group standing there.

"FBI." Boomed a deep, commanded voice. "We're looking for Jack Hotchner."

"Uncle Morgan!" Jack announced happily, and a bright ball of color and energy burst through the four agents in the doorway. "AUNT PENNY!"

"Jackie!" squeaked Penelope Garcia, and Jack flew into her arms. She scooped him up and covered his face in kisses.

"Hey, Mini Hotch Man!" Morgan greeted, ruffling Jack's hair.

"Hey kid."

"Hi Uncle Dave!"

Reid stood, smiling in relief at the fact that the room was no longer staring at him.

"Jack?" Miss King called curiously over the commotion. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Aunt Penny! She's the MOST fun!" Jack cheered to his classmates and their families.

"Ha. I'm the best." Garcia gloated to the others.

"And this is Uncle Morgan! He beats up the bad guys—"

"And kicks in doors…" Reid snickered.

"Yeah! And he lets me do the siren!" Jack nodded. "This is Uncle Dave!" And he turned to point, his finger almost going up David Rossi's nose. "He buys me toys that mommy and daddy won't let me have."

"Hey… no giving away secrets, kid." Rossi chuckled.

"And this is Aunt JJ! She baby sits me sometimes!" JJ smiled diplomatically at the classroom full of people. "And this is Aunt Emily! She keeps candy in her desk and lets me have some when Daddy's not looking!"

"He's gonna get us all into trouble." Emily laughed.

"Where's Daddy?" Jack asked.

"He's in a meeting." Rossi told Jack. "They wouldn't let him skip it."

"Strauss?" Jack asked, scowling. The whole team gave him a double take. Reid just smiled to himself, amused. "Is she the frigid bi—" Jack was cut off by Reid clapping a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and face red.

"Yes she is, don't repeat that." Reid said, quickly. The team stared, then grinned.

"You teachin' the kid bad words, Pretty Boy?"

"No. I have to explain them when he hears YOU say them!" Reid snapped at Morgan, and titters ran through the room.

"This is your family, Jack?" Miss King asked, quickly changing the subject.

"This is Daddy's team." Jack said with a smile. "They're HIS family." The team grinned.

"Um… His mom is out of town, his aunt is busy and his dad is in a mandatory budget meeting." Reid explained.

"Well… I'm just glad he's not the only one here who didn't have anyone come." Miss King said. "Help yourself to punch and cookies."

"Wow!" Garcia gasped. "You want some punch, Jack?" And soon enough, the team was settled around Jack's little desk, having punch and making macaroni art… Emily found herself enjoying this much more than she had ever though she would, and Morgan teased her for her new-found talent of macaroni art. She didn't tell him, but she had every intention of putting her picture on the fridge when she got home...

Reid just sat quietly, watching his team, and after a bit he found Jack crawling into his lap. Smiling at that, he let the little boy rest his head on his thin shoulder.

It was a good two hours later, the school day almost over, when the door opened and a handsome man with dark hair stepped in, looking around.

"DADDY!" Came the shrill scream, and all eyes turned when Jack tore across the room. The man in the dark suit knelt and grinned, catching the little boy and hugging him close.

"Hey, Jack. Sorry I'm late." He stood, holding his son, and looked at the team. "Well… now I know why the bullpen was empty… So THIS is where everyone disappeared to. I hope you finished your paperwork before you abandoned the office…?"

Laughter went around the room at the guilty looks of the team.

"Jack?" Miss King called. "Would you like to introduce us?"

"This is my Daddy!" Jack announced, flinging his arms around the man's neck and laying his head on his shoulder. Hotch smiled, hugging Jack and kissing his forehead. He then nodded to the room.

"Aaron Hotchner." He said, looking around at the parents of his son's classmates, whom he had never met before.

"Daddy catches the UnSubs!" Jack announced.

"UnSub?" Miss King asked.

"I catch the bad guys." Hotch clarified with a smile.

"Are you a policeman?" One kid asked.

"FBI." Hotch said.

"… Do you have a gun!" Another kid asked, and another immediately followed up with "Can we see it?"

Jack flopped around in his father's arms and lifted the man's suit coat.

"Jack!" Hotch exclaimed as an "oooohhh…" went around the room at the sight of the glock at his hip.

The team snickered at the flustered look on their Unit Chief's face as he struggled to keep hold of his son.

"What do you do exactly?" Miss King asked kindly, trying to take the attention off of the man's gun.

"I'm the Unit Chief of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit." Hotch said, then beckoned to his team, and they joined him at the front of the room. "This is my team. They're some of the most elite agents that the Bureau has."

"… What does that mean?" A little girl asked.

"That means that they're the best, and the smartest agents in the FBI."

"Awww… You're making me blush." Garcia chuckled, fanning herself. The team snickered.

"They're my family!" Jack announced grinning, and Hotch smiled.

"That's right." He nodded, hugging his son. "They're our family."

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, the classroom quickly emptied. Aaron Hotchner and his team were soon standing out on the front lawn of the school.<p>

"Thank you." Hotch said, looking around at each and every member of his team. "It means a lot to me AND Jack that you came out here to do this for us. And you did it on your own. I didn't even ask this of you. Thank you."

"You're family." Garcia said with a smile.

"Thank you." Hotch said, his voice full of the sincere gratitude that he was trying to convey.

"… To be honest, I had no idea what I was going to." Reid mumbled, and the team laughed.

"We figured that out quick, kid." Morgan said. "We came just as much for YOU as for Jack."

"And I'm glad you did." Hotch chuckled. "Spencer… next time, if you want to volunteer to do something, make sure that you listen in on the whole conversation before speaking up."

Reid ducked his head, blushing as the team laughed at him. Hotch smiled, putting an arm around Reid and pulling him close, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Daddy! I'm going home to the new house?" Jack asked, and Hotch looked down at his young son.

"That's right." Hotch said with a smile. "Your mom will pick you up on Sunday."

"Yay!" Jack cheered, and ran towards his father's car.

"I'll take the car back to the Bureau." Rossi offered, holding his hand out to Reid. Reid smiled and plopped the keys into the man's hand.

"Thanks, Rossi." He nodded, and the team broke up, wishing one another a good weekend. Hotch and Reid headed to the car, Hotch unlocking it and watching Jack clamor into his car seat. He buckled the boy in, then got into the driver's seat. The engine started.

"Music, Daddy!" Jack cheered, and both Reid and Hotch shared a look before Hotch turned on the CD player. Both men cringed at the KIDZ BOP that blasted through the speakers, but they fixed smiles on their faces and drove off, letting Jack sing the whole way home…

When they reached their home, Hotch pulled the car into the garage and got Jack out of the car seat.

"Daddy! Can we go to the park?" Jack asked.

"Sure, buddy." Hotch nodded. "Let's go get some apples in case we get hungry while we're there."

"Okay!" Jack cheered, and Reid sidestepped to allow Jack to charge by him into the house. He looked back at Hotch with a smile, and the man smiled back.

"Come with us." Hotch said. "Meet the neighbors."

"Oh…" Reid said, eyes darting around. "I… I dunno… I mean…"

"Spencer. We've been here nearly two weeks. It's time."

"But… I…"

"Spencer." Hotch interrupted. "When you offered to pick up Jack, you made the point that we're a family."

"… Alright." Reid conceded, and Hotch smiled.

"Thank you."

And ten minutes later, they were walking out the front door. Reid locked it behind them as Hotch lifted Jack onto his shoulders, and they stepped through the little gate of the front garden, walking down the street.

"Hello!" Came a call, and they turned. The man across the street was getting out of his car, three kids with him. The older two were girls, the younger was a boy, maybe a year older than Jack.

Hotch smiled and nodded. "Good afternoon." He called, and their neighbor walked out into the street, offering his hand.

"Theo Cipriani." He said, accepting his hand.

"Aaron Hotchner." Hotch greeted.

"Theo?" They turned at a call, and a brunette woman walked over. "Oh! You our new neighbors?"

"Aaron Hotchner." Hotch introduced himself. "Everyone calls me Hotch. And this is Jack." He smiled when his son offered his hand. The woman reached up and shook it.

"Hello Jack." She said with a smile. "I'm Gia. And those are our daughters, Bianca and Sophia and our son - ARCANGELO BARTHOLOMEW CIPRIANI, PUT THAT CAT DOWN, NOW!" Their son, who was holding a very disgruntled looking orange tabby around the middle, froze and dropped the cat, who streaked off into the shrubbery.

"His name is quite a mouthful. What does he go by?" Hotch asked, smiling in mild amusement.

"Angelo." Gia sighed, running her hand through her hair with a slightly exasperated smile. "You would think that he would learn after she bit him the last time, but…" And she shrugged. "Are you moved in?"

"We are, thank you." Hotch nodded with a smile.

"All settled?"

"I uh… I think so, yes." Hotch nodded again.

"We haven't see much of you." Theo commented.

"We work long hours and we're out of town a lot." Hotch confirmed with a nod. "When we actually ARE home, we take the opportunity to relax."

"… Gia." Mrs. Cipriani announced, sticking out her hand. Hotch turned and looked at Reid, who had been hanging back this whole time. Reid blinked, then shuffled over. After a moment, he accepted her hand, though her grip was much more firm than his own.

"Dr. Reid." He mumbled.

Theo grinned at the sigh and eye roll of affectionate tolerance that Hotchner was unable to hold back before saying, "This is Spencer."

"Are you two…?" Gia asked, wagging a finger back and forth between the pair.

"Yes," Hotch said at the same time Reid said, "No." The pair blinked at each other, and then Hotch turned and said "No," at the same time Reid said "Yes."

Gia and Theo raised their eyebrows, trying not to smile. Reid was now bright red and staring at the ground. Hotch just sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Not common knowledge." The man told them.

"So we can tell." Gia chuckled. "Personal or work related reasons, if it's not too forward of me?" Gia asked.

"Work." Hotch said with a nod.

"What do you do?" Theo inquired.

"We're both with the FBI." Hotch said.

"Oh." Gia nearly gasped. "Well… you're the first in this neighborhood."

"That's a bonus in our opinion. Don't get me wrong, we love our job and MOST of the people we work with, but our relationship…"

"Would be frowned upon?" Gia asked.

"More than that." Hotch snorted. "Technically, the bureau is aware that we live at the same residence, but only in a roommate status since my wife and I divorced. And Spencer has had a VERY rough year with some traumatic experiences that I would rather not go into detail about, so his doctor actually suggested that he not live alone. It was decided that he and I would move in together. But the Bureau doesn't know that we're more than just roommates. And it needs to stay that way."

"My my… so much secrecy."

"… He's my boss." Reid suddenly announced with a shrug. Gia and Theo's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and amused smiles followed not long after.

"Well… That's certainly—"

"Daddyyyyyy…" Jack whined. "I wanna go to the paaaaark…"

"Jack, don't interrupt." Hotch said, eyes rolling up as if he might be able to see his son over the top of his own head.

"I'll take him." Reid offered.

"That's alright." Gia said with a smile. "We need to get the girls started on their homework."

"Dad, can I go to the park?" Angelo asked, running over.

"Sure, son." Theo said, cheerfully.

"No, you can't." Gia immediately countered. "You didn't clean your room last night. I told you that if you didn't you would have to do it today before you played outside."

"Dad!" Angelo whined.

Theo gave the boy a slightly amused look and shrugged. "You heard your mother. Clean your room first."

Angelo whined loudly and Gia sighed, taking his hand. "It was nice to meet you." She said to Hotch and Reid, followed by "Theo, do you want to water the plants or oversee Angelo?"

"… I'll take Angelo." Theo said quickly, obviously not liking the task of watering the plants. He picked up his son, who immediately began to try to make a deal with his father that would get him out of cleaning his room. Hotch smiled and waved at Gia, and then he and Reid continued on their way.

"… I wanted to play with Angelo." Jack grumbled.

"Sounds like Angelo needs to clean his room." Hotch said casually, throwing a wink at Reid, who grinned.

On their way to the park, a couple of other neighbors were seen, and casual greetings called out, though there was not another meet and greet and conversation like with the Cipriani family.

When they got to the park, a "Woooowwww!" showed how impressed Jack was. It was at the edge of the neighborhood with a soccer field and a baseball diamond, as well as a playground with an extensive wood-crafted castle design. Even Reid was impressed. Off to the side of the sprawling castle complex (complete with stationary drawbridge and towers) was a swing set, a slide, some teeter-totters and a merry-go-round, as well as four bouncy rocking horses on a thick spring base. Beyond all of this was a little duck pond with a deck hanging over it, and from there some walking trails snaked their way back into the woods that bordered two sides of the neighborhood.

"There are miles of trails back there." Hotch told Reid, pointing.

"Sounds like a good place for my morning runs." Reid said with a nod of acknowledgement.

"I'd rather you didn't go alone…" Hotch frowned, and Reid smiled slightly.

"I'm a big boy, Aaron. I can take care of myself. Are you afraid that the neighborhood kids will beat me up?"

"No, I just…"

"Aaron…" Reid sighed, taking the man's hand. "You can't let our job leave you jaded."

Hotch blinked, then looked at Reid and nodded.

"I know… Thanks." He said, and lifted Jack off of his shoulders. "Alright Jack! Where to first?"

And Reid grinned as Hotch jogged off after Jack, who was running as fast as his excited little legs could carry him.

* * *

><p>The sun was going down by the time the little trio returned to the Old English Cottage style home that was much bigger than it looked from the street. Reid unlocked the door and held it open for Hotch, who was carrying Jack resting against his chest. The little boy was nearly asleep on his father's shoulder.<p>

"Get him cleaned up." Reid said with a smile. "I'll make dinner."

"Thanks, babe." Hotch said softly, and stole across the living room to Jack's room.

Reid stepped into the kitchen and fed the cats before looking around for something to make for dinner. He ended up tossing a Stouffer's chicken and broccoli casserole into the oven and tossing a salad before heading upstairs to the Master Suite to grab a shower. Afterwards, he pulled on his own flannel pajama pants, and one of Hotch's sweatshirts.

He headed down the stairs as Hotch was running up.

"Get him into his pajamas for me?" Hotch asked. Reid grinned, eyeing the man who was dripping wet. "Shut up." Hotch ordered sharply.

"Didn't say anything!" Reid laughed.

"You were thinking it!" Hotch called over his shoulder, and Reid shook his head. He went into the kitchen and opened the oven, uncovering the casserole and setting it to bake for another half hour. Then he headed into Jack's room. Jack was standing there, buck naked, dragging pajamas out of the dresser.

"Jack? You looking for a set of pajamas in particular?" Reid asked.

"… I can't find Bert n' Ernie…" Jack whined.

"Oh… I don't think those pajamas are here." Reid said, walking over and kneeling down. "Those are at your mom's house. But here… we have… um… this guy?"

"Super Grover!" Jack cheered.

"Uh… yeah." Reid said, trying to fake excitement, but not quite pulling it off…

And speaking of pulling things off, Reid smiled at Jack and said, "Where are your Pull Ups?"

"Here!" Jack sang, pulling a set of Pull Ups from the top drawer. Reid watched him pull them on, then let Jack hold onto his shoulders for balance while he held out the little boy's pajama pants. Jack carefully stepped into the footy pajamas and once they were all the way on, Reid wrestled Jack into a the shirt.

"Alright." Reid said with a smile. He stood and took Jack's hand and they shuffled out to the living room, Jack having fun "ice skating" on his soft footy pajamas on the polished hardwood floors. Reid found the child's antics both interesting and amusing. "While we wait for dinner to finish and your dad to shower, do you want to pick a movie for afterwards?"

"Yeah!" Jack cheered, and trotted over to the DVD shelves. After a bit, he handed Reid a movie.

"Mulan, hm?" Reid asked, glancing at the back and reading the synopsis in the blink of an eye. "You know, this is based off of an old—"

"Reid." The young man turned and looked up as his lover descended the stairs. "Jack doesn't care."

"Oh... right." Reid mumbled, flushing slightly and ducking his head. "I got it." And he scuttled from the room when the oven timer went off.

"Come on, Jack." Hotch said, smiling and picking up his son. "Dinner time."

After a relatively quiet dinner (Jack complained about the broccoli in the casserole) and a sort of quiet movie (Hotch had to shush Jack AND Reid several times), it was bedtime.

Reid finished cleaning the kitchen and headed to Jack's room. He stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame, watching as Hotch read quietly to his son.

"… Scrambled eggs Super-Dee-Dooper-Dee-Booper, Special deluxe a-la-Peter T. Hooper."

"… What was that?" Reid asked, and Hotch looked up at him. Reid was giving Hotch a lopsided smile. Hotch just closed the book and leaned over, gently kissing his sleeping son's cheek. Then he stood from the bed and tucked the little boy in. Reid flicked out the light, and Hotch turned on the nightlight. The pair then slipped from the room, leaving the door cracked open.

"Dr. Seuss." Hotch said, as they stole across the living room.

"Dooper Dee Booper?" Reid snickered.

"He likes that book." Hotch drawled, and Reid fought not to laugh. They made their rounds around the house, making sure all doors were locked and lights were off, and that the alarm was set. Then they retired up to the Master Suite, brushed their teeth and slid into bed.

Reid let out a big yawn, cuddling close. "I love you…" came the soft coo from the younger male, and the elder smiled.

"Love you too, baby."

And no more words were said. Because none were needed…

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
